Naruto x The x Zoldyck
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto is found by Killua, Mike, and Alluka. He is adopted into the Zoldyck family. How will they deal with an energetic blond with a hidden power? Will be Naruto x Hisoka in the future unless I have a heart attack or go completely insane.
1. Prologue

This is the first chapter of my Hunter x Hunter and Naruto crossover! Thank you to the person who wanted it! But it would have come out anyways... hehe...

Sorry that I keep switching between brother and sister for Alluka. It really confuses me since Killua calls him a sister but Alluka's actually a boy.

Anyways, here's the first part!

* * *

Prologue

"Come on Alluka! Lets go play already!" Killua shouted to his adopted brother or, as he says, sister.

"I'm coming nii-san!" Alluka shouted back at Killua. He ran to catch up with his brother as they walked through the woods. Right one Alluka caught up with his brother, he stopped. "Nii-san," He said with a questioning tone. Killua hm'ed in response. "what's Mike have?" Now Killua turned and saw his 'sister' pointing towards their guard dog. The giant dog had something on it's back and was looking more caring than normal. Actually, it's more like it was looking calm and a peace. There's no normal anywhere there. Killua immediately went on guard.

And then Mike noticed them. He walked over.

One step. Two steps. Three.

Just a swipe of the paw and both humans would be down for the count. And that count was to infinity.

Mike bent down into a crouching position, looking ready to attack at a moments notice. Killua got ready to run in the same amount of time.

Mike lay down on the forest floor. Killua stood up strait, confused.

"Alluka, I'm not going crazy, right? Mike really is lying down?" Killua asked as he turned to his 'sister'.

Only to see he wasn't there. Killua looked around wildly for his favorite sibling. It took a second for the older boy to see that his brother was standing right next to the guard dog. Killua's eyes widened. Even more so when Alluka stepped onto Mike's back and walked over to the lump. The silver haired boy ran up to his brother.

"Killua! Help me! This boy's heavy." It took a second, but Killua understood this wasn't his sister and was instead Nanika who was talking to him. The boy was important then. He had blond hair and ripped up orange clothing. There were six whisker like things on his face - the on each side - and he was cut up a lot - judging by the blood on his skin. Killua was cautious for just a moment more before deciding to help his sister.

...

The boy wasn't heavy at all! He couldn't of weighed any more than 30 pounds! Alluka must just be weak when it came to arm strength.

...

'Wait a moment!' Killua thought. 'He looks as old as me! And only 30 pounds? Impossible!

"Killua!" Nanika's shout pulled him out of his thoughts and back into the real world. He quickly lifted the boy up bridal style and ran back to his mansion, his sister following close behind.

* * *

And there it is! Sorry it was so short... anyways, continue to look at my poll! There are over 30 possibilities for stories I might do!


	2. Chapter 1

Writers block stinks. And that all of my creativity has left me... and how much school work I have... ya know, there's a lot of stuff bothering me lately. Oh! and adding to that there's depression. Um... what other excuses are there? Um... to busy reading Manga? That a good excuse? Oh, and I've finally started watching Darker then Black, Wolf's rain, Dream Eater Marry and one other that I can't remember. And the most amazing non-anime Leverage! Love it so much!

drmona lord- Glad you like it!

Rukicookies (Guest)- Yes. Yes he will

mei101- Here

Pink Blood (Guest)- Haha, so happy you like it!

Aoirhue Kazune - Thanks for the complement!

HeartlessNobody13 - Hope you enjoy!

They met first when Killua was eight. Now he's ten.

When Killua talks/thinks about Naruto and Alluka/Nanika, he says 'she' and 'sister'. When it's normal text or someone else talking, it'll being in male form. Good luck.

**_READ THIS!_**

**_alright, to anyone who's still confused, Naruto is a boy but Killua says 'sister' like when he's talking about Alluka. Also, remember Alluka is also a boy, even in the actual thing. Many people are confused on this, but it's true. I just thought the same could happen with Naruto._**

_Stressed, thoughts or flashbacks_

Normal text

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 1

Killua was watching his two little sisters playing underneath him. He was sitting in a tree and trying to read but kept being distracted by something they were doing. Actually, he was making sure they didn't get too… excited.

Though his parents didn't know it, Naruto - his newest little sister - was very strong and could do something very interesting with her nen. It's kinda like Alluka and Nanika - something his parents also didn't know about - but not exactly. While Nanika can grant wishes for a price, Naruto is able to change how his body looks and it's abilities. It's pretty amazing.

"Killua-oniisan! Come play!" Naruto shouted up at him.

"One moment imouto!" He shouted back. Killua jumped down from his resting spot and joined in their game of hide and seek. Killua thought it was majorly unfair for him and Alluka, but he never complained. Well, he doesn't complain anymore. The one time he told Naruto off for transforming his ears and nose into that of a fox he got growled at and there were claws at his throat. Not something he wanted repeated.

"Nii-san, you're it!" Naruto said, running off into the trees, Alluka going in a different direction. Killua started his counting to 50. By the time he was done, no one was in sight. Not following the direction they had set off in because there was no way either of them would be in that direction, Killua started to his left - towards the main road.

And there was Alluka talking with Canary, the female butler apprentice. Wait, no. Not Alluka. It was Nanika!

"Hey! We're playing right now! There's no need to bother Canary! Come on, Nanika-chan!" Killua shouted out, stopping Canary from following what Nanika told her to do.

"Alright Killua! Catch Naruto for me?"

"Of course! Canary, please don't tell anyone what you saw. Thanks!" Killua said before running off to find the fox-eared boy. And yes, he was going to have his ears out, listening for Killua and making it even harder than it already was. Well, good thing they like training!

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CAN'T LOCK ALLUKA UP! SHE'S MY SISTER!" Killua shouted, angry at his parents plan. He had just found out that they somehow learned about Nanika and were testing her. And that they killed many people in doing so.

"Yes, we can. Alluka is not able to control her power right now. We don't know what she's do in the future." His mother said.

"MOM! That's why we have to teach her! Not lock her up!"

"Killua! You _will_ obey me! I'll listen to you when you're stronger! Now, stop being a brat!"(1) She shouted back. Killua glared at her, swearing to himself he _would_ get stronger. Strong enough to protect his sisters. Throwing one last glance at the locked steel door, he grabbed Naruto's hand and walked out of the room.

"Nii-san…" Naruto whispered. "Why are you doing what she says? I would help you…" Yes, Naruto helping him would make it much easier to defeat his mother, but Killua wanted to do that on his own.

"No. Both of us have to get stronger. So, lets go train."

* * *

Two years later

"Killua, what are you doing?" Naruto asked his brother. Killua was backing some bag and had his skateboard right next to him. There was an excited look in his eyes as he went through the process. "Did mom and dad finally give you a job? What is it? Can I come? Are you going to kill some rich snob?"

"No, yes and maybe." Killua said, answering each question in order. "I'm going to try the Hunter exams. They're supposed to be tuff. I want to know where I stand in place with everyone else. So, do you want to come?"

"YES! YES YES YES!" Naruto said, jumping around the room excitedly and pumping his fist in the air. Killua laughed a bit at this. His sister can be so cute sometimes!

"Okay, okay! We're leaving in an hour, so get to the front gates. Just make sure you don't use your powers when we get there, got it? Test your physical and mental strength." He paused to let the words sink in. Naruto in his hyper state takes time to understand serious things. Once he calmed down - though it was just slightly - he continued. "Now, go get ready you slow poke!" He shouted, laughing again as Naruto scampered out of the room, skidding on the ground. Right once he couldn't hear his sister anymore, Killua grew serious. _Mom's going to hate me..._

* * *

"KILLUA! I'M HERE!" Naruto yelled as he got to the gate. Killua hastily lifted a finger to his lips, hoping Naruto would quiet down. Naruto pinched his lips and lowered his head just a little. Killua could almost see the drooping tail and flattened ears. If he wasn't trying to run away, he would have gone all fanboy from the cuteness like he normally does when Naruto makes that face.

"Good. Now, shush!" He said in a yelling whisper. "We aren't supposed to leave!" Naruto nodded his head quickly, fast enough to give a normal person a headache. "Let's go." Killua pushed on the gates, opening only the first two. "Go!" Naruto shouted a quick 'Good bye Mike!' before scampering through the door.

Waving goodbye to the gatekeeper, Naruto and Killua ran down the mountain - headed for Zaban City.

* * *

1 - She's only going to act like she does in the anime when Killua's able to injure her. Don't you think?

There it is! Sorry it's so short... but I hope to get my other stories new chapters as soon as possible!

_**CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT! OR TO YELL AT ME FOR NOT GETTING OTHERS DONE!**_

Oh, and also **review**! I'm actually wanting those lately... weird.


End file.
